


Talk About Fast

by Surly_Judge



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surly_Judge/pseuds/Surly_Judge
Summary: A proposal, a stranger and a little Christmas mishap...Kalex Secret Santa Offering.





	Talk About Fast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schreibblockade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibblockade/gifts).



** Talk About Fast! **

 

It was Christmas Eve, and Kara Zor-El was hiding in a tree.

The street lamps cast eerie shadows around her in the early evening murk. The dark-grey one-piece – complete with cowl – that she was wearing felt as unfamiliar to her as it probably looked in its stark contrast to the primary colours she usually wore. She adjusted the hood for the gagillionth time, tucking away the errant blonde strands that seemed determined to escape its confines. A Kara Danvers’ tight ponytail would have been perfect right now, except that, regardless of lack of cape and red and blue attire, she would be using her powers shortly.

A deep rumbling sound came from her abdomen and was so loud that she wouldn’t have been surprised if any of the people passing by below her had looked up. She’d skipped lunch today, and she hadn’t really eaten much for the last few days. Her stomach had alternated between bobbing up and down like a ship in a storm and just generally squirming around her other internal organs like a heavy slug. Premonition wasn’t one of her super powers. and even if it was, she wouldn’t need it to know that everything was about to change. With one question. She clenched a fist around the tree branch in her hand and felt it splinter and crumble. Why in the world had she agreed to be a willing participant in the oncoming destruction of her whole universe? One small word; Alex.

Alex Danvers deserved the best. Always.

There was one thing that Kara could do to ensure that this day would be special for Alex since Alex’s girlfriend had missed the mark spectacularly. Maggie was so sure that she knew Alex better than Kara did, but she failed to recognise anything past what Alex expressed outwardly. There was another Alex Danvers hidden below all that badass bravado, one that merited attention.

Kara sighed loudly and was surprised to see that the force of it had left a trail of sharp, silver ice over the bark of the tree in front of her face. The control of her powers had been a little lapse ever since Maggie had revealed today’s plans to her several days ago.

Somewhere close by, J’onn was disguised as an elderly woman and was ambling along the pathway below. And hiding behind a tree, Maggie was dressed head to toe in black, perfectly embellished with a creepy balaclava. The plot was simple: Lena had been recruited to guide Alex to the right spot, at which point Maggie would steal Old-Lady-J’onn’s purse and take off. It was guaranteed that Agent Danvers would take that bait and chase off after Crook-Maggie. Once apprehended, Maggie would pull the sparkly golden ring from the purse and get down on one knee.

That would be Kara’s cue to make pretty snowflakes fall softly over the couple (though with her lack of control at the moment, she wasn’t sure she could be trusted not to cause a blizzard). Making it snow was something that she had perfected and had only ever done for Alex, every Christmas Eve since they were kids. She didn’t really want to share this special thing with anyone else, but Maggie’s proposal sucked! Chasing bad guys might be one of Alex’s favourite things to do, but she still deserved proper romance complete with moonlight and music and flowers…

Kara let out another freezing sigh. She considered herself to be a very patient person, and in fairness, she had only been up here for twenty minutes longer than she was supposed to have been, yet she was becoming irritated. She wondered how much of that was to do with the building anticipation of the proposal rather than the annoyance of being kept waiting. What was the hold up? She couldn’t just use her earpiece to check in on everything, or Alex would hear.

Instead, she zeroed her focus through the tree branches to the other side of National City Park where she eventually spotted her adopted sister and best friend strolling casually. Lena was clutching a hot chocolate and sipping demurely while Alex was gesturing with a donut and explaining to Lena exactly why she was categorically not allowed to refuse the invitation to Danvers’ Family Christmas. Kara smiled warmly, her irritation melting at listening to Alex trying to convince their friend to abandon the idea of working alone in her office on Christmas.

“Well, if you’re sure it’s not an intrusion.”

“Seriously, Lena, when are you going to accept that you’re part of our weird little family now?!”

Lena chuckled. “Thank you, Alex, it’s very kind of you to say that. Kara is often reminding me, though she doesn’t put it quite like that, of course. And in that case, how can I say no?”

“Great! I need another grown-up there to keep me sane. My Mom and J’onn will be flirting like crazy; Kara will be mooning over Mon-El; Lucy will be drunk and trying to get everyone to play strip poker, sing karaoke or play strip karaoke; Astra will be encouraging Lucy and probably be just as drunk.”

“What about Maggs?”

“She’s on shift, so she’ll be there late, and I’ll be banana nut crunch before then without you.”

“How do you know I won’t get drunk and sing karaoke in my underwear?” Lena said devilishly.

Alex laughed and gave Lena a light shove.

“I would pay to see that!”

It was Lena’s turn to give Alex a pretend outraged nudge.

During their conversation, they had neared the target zone, catching up to J’onn, who was making a meal of a shuffling-granny pace.

“Kara, stand-by!” Maggie said in a low whisper for the benefit of her Super hearing.

Kara couldn’t help an involuntary eyeroll at hearing her voice.

It was over in seconds. Alex had accosted Maggie in mid-reach for the purse. There was no chase, and J’onn had to shift back into himself before Alex twisted ‘the robber’s’ arm too far and put her girlfriend/potential fiancée in a cast over Christmas. Recovering somewhat, Maggie pulled off the mask and undeterred, retrieved the ring box, and assumed the required position.

“Alex Danvers, will you marry me?”

Alex opened her mouth to answer just as a shimmering portal opened up several yards from the tree in which Kara was hiding. It closed soon after but not before a figure, clad in blue leather, shot through at the speed of light and continued off weaving through the city in a flash of white lightening.

Kara took off after him, glad for an excuse to skip out on the unfolding scene below her and its promise of less time with the most important person in her world. This one short moment signalled being left by the wayside; no more snuggling on the couch eating pizza or listening to Alex’s contented sighs as she snoozed lightly on Kara’s shoulder after a hard day at work. She hoped the portal-jumping stranger was hostile. she really wanted to pummel someone to the remains of Krypton and back right now.

She caught up to the blue streak just as they breached through the security protocols of the National City DEO office. Almost certainly a hostile. Kara landed dramatically in front of the figure, hands on hips, ready for a fight.

“ _Oh, Rao! Kar, it totally worked! Did you see?  Who knows how fast I was going? The modified speed enhancer is even more awesome than I hypothesized!”_ squealed an excited voice from under the mask. Well, kind of squealed, in a 1980’s movie kidnapper’s voice distorter sort of way.

And wait, he was speaking _Kryptonian_.

“Um…?”

Kara barely had time to notice that the suit the person was wearing was an almost exact replica of Barry Allen’s, except it was royal blue with red trim, before she was being pulled gently into strong arms.

“ _I love you so much, Kara Zor-El!_ ”

“I…you…I’m sorry, what?!” Kara stuttered, confused by the intimacy of this total stranger and a little nervous at realising that her powers felt dampened somehow.

She felt the sudden pull of gravity as the ceiling above her tilted. It took a her a few heartbeats to realise that she had been dipped back slightly in a soft but sturdy embrace. The sounds of the DEO faded out to static when she felt a featherlight brush of lips against hers, lips that tasted familiar somehow, like a half-forgotten dream.

“ _I said, I_ (kiss), _love,_ (kiss) _you,_ (kiss) _**so** much!” _The words were warm and genuine despite the odd sound of voice distortion.

And as the kiss became more insistent, Kara became incapable of coherent thought. Her now-humming body was steering the ship, and she was powerless to halt her hands as they laced around Blue Flash’s neck and tugged gently in order to deepen the kiss. She moaned softly as a tentative tongue flicked lightly over her own.

Kara was floating, soaring high without having moved even an inch off the ground. The gentle grip of the arm locked around her waist held her secure whilst a smooth hand stroked the side of her face tenderly.

Every romantic moment from every squishy movie that Kara had ever watched blew through her mind at hyper speed, and when they finally pulled apart, Kara was hot-cheeked and breathless.

A wolf-whistle to her left reminded Kara that other people existed.

“That was H.O.T, Supergirl! And way to announce that you’re dating someone!” Lucy said with a definite smirk in her voice. “Do we get to see under the mask, or is it strictly need-to-know?”

Kara blinked and looked around at the expectant faces of her work colleagues, who had all just witnessed her making out with a total stranger. Her eyes met Alex’s who, by the looks of things, had caught a ride with J’onn and had seen the whole thing. There was something in her expression that made Kara’s heart twist painfully.

“Wait a second, this isn’t Danvers Tech.! Oh, Rao, what did I do now?!” said Blue Flash.

Kara’s make-out buddy lifted a hand and pushed back the Blue Hood to reveal an adorable confused expression and warm, chocolate-coloured eyes. Kara’s gasp of surprise was echoed perfectly around her by all present.

“Oh,” Alex exclaimed almost silently.

“Hey, Uber-Me…um, sorry for making out with your girl!” said Blue-Flash-Alex-Danvers, drawn to Alex at the sound. “I must have run so fast that I jumped worlds. Again! This tech is my best invention ever!” she added, probably more to herself than anyone else, Kara thought.

_Blue-Flash-Alex-Danvers!_

Kara touched unconscious fingers to her lips, she had just shared the best kiss in the entire multi-verse with an other-world version of Alex! A speedster version of Alex, that had hot cropped hair and wore a blue suit and - she wasn't sure how she'd missed it before - with the House of El symbol emblazoned on her chest, accentuated with tiny electric bolts.

“Well, this has been great, but I have to get back to my own world before my badass Kryptonian wife tries to bend space and time to find me and accidentally lets some weirdo super demons into our universe. True story!”

At that she whipped out of the DEO in a blur of Blue with white lightening, leaving behind an aftermath to rival a category five hurricane.

“I think maybe we should talk in private?” Alex said softly, coming over, her face was as pale as Blue Flash’s static.

“Um…sure.” Kara replied, the words stumbling over one another.

Alex made no further move to go somewhere else. Instead she stared at Kara expectantly. It took a beat for Kara to realise that Alex wanted her to fly them away. Blushing hard, Kara pulled Alex in close and pushed off the ground.

As they flew out into the starlit sky, Kara heard Lucy exclaim excitedly, “Danvers finally ditched the cop and those two are having the _private talk_ , at last! Everyone owes me money!”

It was Christmas Eve, and Kara Zor-El was soaring high above National city, holding the girl she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N The dust that rained from my laptop when I cranked it open was unbelievable (like being in a nuclear winter). Haven't written anything for so long, I'm a tad rusty. I apologize for the unpolished nature of this piece.


End file.
